


【history圈套｜立克】如何优雅地将兔子吃干抹净

by Yaoyao_only



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoyao_only/pseuds/Yaoyao_only





	【history圈套｜立克】如何优雅地将兔子吃干抹净

　　*口嗨一时爽，欠债火葬场

　　*为了炖肉而炖肉，和剧情没关系，时间点设定在恋爱之后不久，所以腻歪得要死，肉有咬，不好这一口的请慎慎慎

　　*每次炖肉前的叮咛：文里写的一切都是杜撰虚构，现实请慎重，务必安全开车，幸福你我他

　　以下正文：

　　“谢谢你今晚的饭！”赵立安笑眼弯弯地朝Jack挥手道别。

　　“可是我感觉，”Jack歪歪斜斜地靠上赵立安，扶额装出一副酒醉的样子，“有点晕。”

　　赵立安忙扶住Jack，满脸疑惑：“刚刚你喝的是可乐吧...”

　　“.....”

　　Jack不答话，偏就赖在赵立安身上不放手。

　　赵立安无奈地看了一眼半挂在自己身上的Jack，试探道：“那回我家好了？”

　　“好。”

　　Jack得逞地笑，立马直起身，仿若刚刚的事情从未发生的样子，拉住赵立安就走。

　　赵立安不敢置信地瞪大了眼，被拉在后面踉踉跄跄地走：“你骗我？”

　　“不是骗，”Jack把赵立安一把拉到身边，把人紧紧搂住，凑到耳朵悄声说，“是勾引。”

　　Jack满意地看着赵立安从耳垂开始红透，慢慢蔓延至整张脸和脖子，活像只熟透的虾。

　　......

　　“要不我们去公园走走？”

　　眼前明明就是自家的门，可赵立安总觉着现在看起来像是只半张嘴的狼，正哈着热气等着猎物上钩。

　　Jack不由分说地把赵立安全身口袋摸了个遍，找出钥匙利索地开了门，把畏畏缩缩在后面的赵立安一把拉了进去。

　　咔哒。

　　门上锁的声音让赵立安心头一惊。

　　Jack扶墙脱下了鞋子，歪头看到赵立安杵在一边缩着脖子的样子，狡黠一笑：“你在紧张什么？”

　　“这可是我家，我紧张什么？”赵立安强作镇静，脱下鞋子就往楼上跑。

　　Jack靠墙玩味地看着赵立安慌张的背影，语气温柔：“慢点，别摔了。”

　　赵立安躲进自己房里，不忘反锁上门，呼吸紊乱，心跳频率乱了套，一头扎进床里，身体蜷缩成一团，把头埋进枕头下，试图把自己藏起来。

　　门外传来Jack的声音，“我上次落下的外套在房里吗？”

　　“拿了就走吗？”赵立安瓮声瓮气的声音地从枕头下传出来。

　　“拿了就走。”Jack在门外重复赵立安的话，语气听起来诚恳又认真。

　　“那你等一下。”

　　赵立安这才从枕头下把自己放出来，扫了房间一眼，拿起挂在椅背上的外套往房门走，小心地打开锁，把门开出小缝，把衣服递了出去。

　　Jack看着赵立安伸出的手，带着得逞的得意又无奈地笑，心道一定要再教这家伙一次，不要太容易就相信别人，然后一手固住赵立安的手腕，另一只手卡住房门，侧身就将自己塞了进去，反手锁住房门，一个转身把赵立安压到门背上。

　　赵立安惊慌失措地紧贴住房门，“你又骗我。”

　　“我说了不是骗，是勾引。”

　　Jack的话伴着微热的鼻息烘红了赵立安的耳垂，似电流般窜进耳道，从脑根开始发麻。

　　“我...我还没准备好。”赵立安闭上眼不敢看Jack。

　　Jack宠溺地揉了把赵立安的脑袋：“没事，我教你。”

　　Jack低头捧住赵立安的脸，轻贴住嘴唇，不带任何攻击性，只温柔地蹭，彼此温热的鼻息互相交缠。

　　赵立安接吻经验太少，单这一个轻吻就被吻得七荤八素，双手不由自主地搭住Jack的肩头，生涩地回吻。

　　Jack舌尖轻撬开赵立安的牙关，挑逗似的去碰赵立安软滑的舌头，然后攻城略地入侵。

　　赵立安被吻得头脑发涨，眼角湿润，眼周也泛着诱人的红色，一手抵住Jack的胸口断断续续的话从唇缝里漏出来：“等...等一下，我呼吸不过来。”

　　Jack不怀好意地盯着，手从衬衫下摆探进，宽厚的手掌滑过柔腻的肌肤，感受着手下的人微小的颤栗，最后停在赵立安胸口，轻拧了一下乳尖。

　　“哈...”赵立安受惊地瞪大眼睛，腰身不由自主地弓起。

　　“继续吗？”Jack突然停下动作，眼神真诚地看着赵立安询问。

　　明明已经把人的情欲挑到顶峰，此刻却装作绅士一般道貌岸然地问这番话，这种人实在是...

　　太坏了。

　　赵立安双眼蒙着一层情欲的雾气，恼羞地盯住Jack，小声骂了句：“坏家伙。”，下定决心般咬紧了牙，双手绕上Jack的脖子吻了上去。

　　Jack嘴角上扬的弧度让赵立安更加羞愤不已，报复性地一口咬住Jack的上唇瓣。

　　Jack得到肯定的回复，回吻的力道更大，手下的动作愈加激烈，双手伸入衬衫内，不放过任何一处的揉摸，大拇指停在乳尖处碾搓，一手从衬衫里就利索地解开了扣子，衬衫本就是故意穿大一号的休闲款，几乎在解开的同时右肩就直接滑下半挂在肘弯，露出瘦削的肩头。

　　“帮我脱。”Jack声音发哑，半命令地语气让赵立安无法抗拒。

　　赵立安手法生涩地解开了衬衫，若隐若现露出微隆起的胸肌和紧实的腹，还来不及惊叹Jack的身材就被人拉住往床上推，重心不稳连退几步往后倒在了床上。

　　Jack扯掉碍事的衬衫压在赵立安身上，没有了衣物的阻隔，紧贴在一起的皮肤因灼热而泛红，下身有意无意地轻顶，微微的喘息声缭绕交缠。

　　赵立安感觉到下身的异动，侧过红透的脸，囔囔道：“下流...”

　　可偏偏在平常生活里越不入耳的话放在床第之上就是一颗药效强劲的催情药。

　　Jack低头用鼻尖蹭赵立安的脖颈，吮吸啃咬至胸口、小腹，比起单纯的亲吻带来的感觉更加强烈，酥麻感从脚跟一股一股地往上涌至赵立安的头顶，双眼逐渐失去焦点。

　　赵立安穿的运动长裤省去了解皮带的麻烦，脱下就看到连大腿根都泛着红粉色，还有胯间被内裤包裹住的物事，鼓鼓囊囊地一团，内裤上还有一点被晕湿开的痕迹。

　　“你硬了？”Jack语气带着调笑。

　　“怎样？我又不是不正常！”赵立安被Jack莫名的语气激地跳脚，又羞又怒，被子一拽把自己全部裹了进去。

　　Jack连着被子搂住窝在床上的一团，“因为你喜欢我啊。”

　　赵立安把被子扯下只露一双眼睛，认真地看着Jack：“那你呢？”

　　Jack吻了一下赵立安的额头，“在你喜欢我之前，我就喜欢你了。”

　　赵立安从被子里伸出胳膊紧绕住Jack的脖子，额头相抵，“辛苦你了。”

　　Jack笑着不说话，把赵立安的手腕拉住往下探，赵立安隔着两层布料感受到手下物事的火热。

　　“我现在就很辛苦，”Jack抓着赵立安的手缓缓移动，“帮我。”

　　赵立安抽出手，三两下解开Jack的皮带甩在一旁，在Jack惊讶地眼神下直接连内裤一起拽下，神色认真，像下定了什么不得了的决心，“那就帮得彻底一点。”

　　赵立安把Jack反推按在床上，跪趴在上方，低头就含住那处挺立，不懂技法，只是凭着感觉生涩地吞吐。

　　“嗯...”

　　Jack还来不及惊讶于赵立安突然间的主动，在下身被含在湿滑灼热的口腔里的奇异快感中低喘。

　　“凡士林有吗？”

　　“嗯？”赵立安迷茫地抬起头，唇瓣湿润，嘴角挂着还来不及吞下的涎液，眼睛里满是水雾，不好意思地垂下眼，“床头柜里有。”

　　Jack仰躺伸长手拉开床头柜，果然一小瓶崭新的凡士林放在里边，眉梢轻挑：“什么时间准备的？”

　　“就...你别管...”赵立安小声嘟囔，显然不想回答这个极具羞耻感的问题。

　　Jack拿出东西，半撑起身把赵立安往前拉，抱住腰身，一手就扯下赵立安的内裤，被约束的东西迫不及待地弹出来，恶趣味地轻碰了一下就让赵立安绷紧了背不敢乱动。

　　Jack用指头挖了一角凡士林往下探去，显然是未经开拓之地，连进入都稍困难，轻揉了几下才伸进去一个指节，内壁湿热光滑紧紧包裹住指尖还稍带些推阻力，收缩推挤着不让指头再往里探。

　　“放松一点。”Jack柔声安慰道。

　　不久，第二只指头也伸进去了，赵立安的背绷的更紧了，只感觉后面异物感明显且酸疼胀麻，身体被打开的感受并不太美好，但心理上的愉悦感占了上风，微张着嘴努力调整呼吸。

　　Jack双指停留了一会，感觉到内壁地逐渐适应才继续添上第三根，微拱起指节寻找一处地方。

　　“嗯...啊！”赵立安只感觉全身一麻，无数根神经传递着快感往上冲，不受控制地往后仰头，张着嘴不停喘息。

　　看来找对了对了地方。

　　Jack抽出手指，用本就发涨不已的物事顶住穴口，“可以吗？”

　　赵立安只用力地点点头。

　　“啊...”

　　明明只推进了三分之一，赵立安就感觉辛苦极了，虽然在努力放松，但生理反应不受大脑控制地快速收缩着内壁排斥钻进来的异物。

　　Jack抚上赵立安的腰身，沿着骨节往上摸索，逐渐感觉到里边慢慢开始放松，便毫不犹豫地进入了全部。

　　赵立安微微颤抖着，已经分不清快感与痛感哪一个更为猛烈。

　　Jack捧住赵立安的脸安慰地吻，“别怕。”

　　动作缓缓进行，不断调整去寻找那一点，每轻撞一下，赵立安就微不可查地发出小小的颤栗伴着细碎又绵长的呻吟。

　　“啊...哈...”赵立安已经吐不出一句完整的话，话到了嘴边就已经变成充满着情欲的喘息声，快感一股一股地往上涌，冲昏了头脑。

　　Jack扶住赵立安的腰，动作逐渐由缓变快，有力的冲撞，房间里不断回响着皮肤与皮肤之间的拍打声与淫靡的水声。

　　赵立安跪坐在上面，身体随着动作不断耸动，双眼失神，微张的嘴已经发不出任何声音。

　　“自己动？”

　　赵立安被叫回了神，轻点几下头，双手撑着膝盖开始上下耸动，没几下就突然停住动作，后边极速收缩痉挛，臀部夹紧射了出来。

　　高潮的感觉持续不断，腰椎酥麻，脑中像闪过一道白光，大脑此刻似乎清晰又混沌，小腹也止不住的痉挛，最后无力的瘫倒在Jack身上。

　　这一番动作让Jack也无法控制，双手固住腰身，狠撞几下终是射了出来。

　　“明明要上班怎么办？”赵立安趴在Jack身上，喘着气闭着眼睛喃喃自语。

　　“那只好私奔了。”Jack语气带笑，轻抚赵立安的后背。

　　“胡说八道...”


End file.
